


Girl Power

by Fibaro



Category: Original Work
Genre: Chastity Device, F/M, Femdom, Forced Feminization, Humiliation, Multi, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23374657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fibaro/pseuds/Fibaro
Summary: Hello everyone, so this is a short story I wanted to do inspired by one of the artworks, Outfit Design 133 of the fantastic HinaYui. If you don’t follow her already make sure to do so now, I can vouch that it is worth it. I have been a long-time fan of her art. https://www.deviantart.com/hinayui/art/Outfit-Design-133-804273551If you want more updates of my work please considre following my twitter: https://twitter.com/FibaroSmutThe story itself is about a mysoginist getting punished by a group of girls.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	Girl Power

Derrick had always been a somewhat slender small boy. It was something that had made him very self-conscious all his life and a firm defender of everything masculine. After all it was one of his only ways to compensate for his small physic. The fact that he tried rocking a surfer look, wearing his dirty blonde hair at shoulder length didn’t do him any favours either. If anything, it made him look slightly girlish, especially paired with the deep blue eyes he had inherited from his mother.

Things went horribly wrong for Derrick however when he decided to defend the glass ceiling in his college sociology class. The whole class including the teacher were shocked that even in the current day there were still guys, of his age defending this horrid age-old stance. Especially when he exclaimed, “well isn’t it just pure logic that a guy should earn more than a girl for the same job? After all they might have the same job, but guys are stronger and thus do way more work.”

The argument was instantly heavily countered as for the remainder of the class a heated discussion took place. Derrick however remained with his first statement despite all the good arguments being thrown his way. 

In the end the teacher had a hard time calming down the room when the class was over. Slowly the classroom emptied, groups of students were still heavily discussing as they parted ways. Derrick felt quite self-satisfied that he had shown this group of “hardcore feminists” as he liked to think about them, the truth.

Smugly he walked off towards his dorm room until he was suddenly scooped up by a group of 5 girls. Two of them hooked an arm into one of his while the rest surrounded him. “Hey, what are you doing? Let go off me you crazy bitches!” Derrick screamed instantly.

“What’s the matter? Can’t a strong guy like you just shrug off these weak girls?” A punk girl with a blue pixie cut, half a head taller than him mocked.

“Well of course he can, I think he is just afraid that he would snap us weak girls in two if he tried to push us away.” A cute redhead about his height joked from behind. With that the whole group of girls erupted with laughter as they carried the kicking and struggling boy away into one of the dorms.

Once inside Derrick got tackled to the floor of a messy dorm instantly a gorgeous blonde sat down on his chest knocking the air right out of his lungs. A brown-haired girl and a tall raven-haired girl that had been holding him quickly joined her sitting on an arm each. 

The blonde addressed the punk girl and the redhead. “Go grab the stuff we agreed upon while we prepare this pig here for his adventure.” She said in a commanding tone after which the two girls took off.

“Stuff? Adventure? What the fuck are you crazy bitches planning? Let me go!” Derrick screamed. 

“Oh shut it, we have heard more than enough out of that stupid misogynistic mouth of yours. Luckily I have just the thing to shut up a guy like you.” The blond said taking a big pink ball gag that was laying around on the floor. With a big smile she shoved it between Derrick’s lips stretching his jaw widely before strapping it tightly behind his head. It reduced his complaints to some quiet incomprehensive mumbling.

“What? I had a boyfriend who was into this stuff. You should be grateful that we can work in peace now.” The blond added as she saw her friends look at her with amused smirks.

Now that the ball gag was tightly secured the blond took a pair of scissors and started to work cutting off Derrick’s T-shirt, pants, boxers and taking off his shoes and socks. “Oh my god, it’s so small. I wonder if mister bigshot here is also getting payed less.” The raven-haired girl instantly giggled upon seeing Derrick’s tiny cock that shrivelled up even more under the embarrassing taunts.

“Oh, poor thing, you are scaring it.” The brunet laughed.

“Anyways girls, let’s get mister pinkie dick here ready, shall we?” The blond interrupted the joking. She got off Derrick’s chest and disappeared in another room only to come back with a bundle of rectangular strips. Derrick couldn’t help but be confused.

The girls quickly helped solve his confusion as they shared the strips among themselves. Each in turn they pulled another protective strip off and smoothed the now sticky strips over Derricks body. It wasn’t until the girls counted down and pulled every strip from his body at the same time that he fully realised what they were. They were ready to use waxing strips.

With renewed vigour he started screaming and kicking around, trying to knock the three girls off of him. The strips hurt beyond believe, but the girls weren’t phased at all. They just kept applying strip after strip as they laughed at his futile attempts to get away.

After a painful 10 minutes Derricks whole body was completely smooth. Tears were streaming down his face as his skin looked red and sensitive. He had never felt anything this painful in his whole life. “Aaaw, can’t handle the pain us weak girls put up with every six weeks?” The blond on top of his chest mocked.

“Don’t worry though, you won’t have to worry about all that nasty hair for at least a month. You’re all smooth and soft now.” The raven-haired girl giggled.

Just as they were done the punk girl and the redhead returned each carrying a bag. “Aaah, just in time, the little pig here is all ready for his makeover. Let’s start with getting this pathetic excuse of a cock out of the way, shall we?” The blond asked.

With a wide smirk the punk girl came over to him an pulled a hot pink metal thing out of her bag. Derrick couldn’t really tell what it was, but he had a bad feeling about this. “This here is a cock cage, the girl at the sex shop assured me that it is impossible to get out off without the key, so it is perfect for you don’t you think?” She said in an amused tone.

Derrick couldn’t believe what he was hearing, the implications of such a device were huge, especially to Derrick who was used to masturbating at least once a day. Once again, he tried struggling away, but the punk girl quickly took his balls in her hands and squeezed them painfully as a warning.

“There there, stay still now or I will have to hurt you again. Unless of course you are into that.” She smirked. The pain in his balls had been very intense as he had howled it out in his gag. It was more than enough to convince him to stay still.

Still smiling the goth girl slowly let go of his balls. She then proceeded to wrap a tight ring around the base of his cock, behind his balls. It was quickly connected with two metal bars to a connector piece and eventually three bars to the tight tiny metal thing she forced over his limp cock. The device was then locked in place using a delicate silver heart shaped padlock. 

“The girl at the sexshop was even so kind to show me another interesting device they had. It’s very new and only just a prototype, but as soon as I told her your story, she was more than happy to give it along.” The punk girl explained pulling out what looked like a silver egg with a metal bar and a heart shaped pink bottom with a soft pink crystal.

Derrick looked terrified, he recognised that device all too well from some of the porn he had watched. He didn’t like where this was going at all, literally. “Mmmmmphm!” He tried to protest through the gag. 

It just made the girls laugh. “What was that? You want it right now without lube. Well that’s going to be painful, but if that is what you really want then I can arrange that.” The punk girl said to Derrick who was now vigorously shaking his head.

She placed the smooth metal tip of the plug against his ass and slowly counted down from three before smacking her palm hard against the heart shaped crystal in the bottom, driving the smooth metal plug in in one go. Tears sprung to Derrick’s eyes as he howled into the gag once again.

“Now, I know what you are thinking, what’s so special about a butt plug? Well, this!” The punk girl exclaimed turning the heart shaped crystal 180 degrees. Derrick instantly felt the plug in his butt widen making it even more uncomfortable after the pain of the shove had gone away. 

“The plug is made out of three compartments coming together at the top. With a twist of the heart they flare out making it Impossible to remove without the key to make them move in again. It’s also hollow with a metal ball in the centre. It has no batteries or anything, but every step will make the ball hit the walls making the plug vibrate nonetheless.” The punk girl explained to the amused girls and the horrified Derrick.

“That’s awesome, but let’s not forget our mission. It’s time for the make-over!” The blond explained to which they started carrying Derrick to the bathroom. To his shock he could indeed feel the ball tick with every step, sending a vibration right to his prostate. It wasn’t an unpleasant feeling, it just felt weird.

Once in the bathroom the girls forced Derrick’s head over the edge of the tub. They washed his hair with a sweet-smelling strawberry shampoo before putting some paste in and waiting a few minutes. As they rinsed his hair out again it had become a deep blue colour. Just like that of the punk girl.

They Dried his now blue shoulder length hair and brushed it before weaving in extensions to make it fall down to his mid back. Having completely brushed it out the brunet took a pair of scissors and trimmed his hair into straight bangs just above his brows.

With his hair done they moved to his outfit. The redhead promptly emptied her back spilling the overtly pink contents. She had always loved the Lolita style and it’s extreme girliness. She often dressed up in that style for conventions, but now the outfit would serve an even better purpose. Teaching Derrick a lesson.

Up first was a pair of white tights that had soft pink hearts all over them. The girls quickly rolled the legs up and pulled them up Derrick’s legs, making the waistband sit snugly above his hips. Up next was a pair of panties. They were a soft pink with a pink bow in front and ruffles all around. The girls added a pair of white and black striped knee-high socks to his legs and a pair of soft pink 5-inch block heels. The heels had a pink bow on their toes and an ankle strap which the promptly locked with two more silver heart shaped padlocks.

Derrick was horrified seeing how his legs had just been transformed to the girliest legs he had ever seen. No normal girl would ever wear something like this in his mind. The girls were all but finished however. 

Only just done with his underwear they started on the rest of the outfit. A soft pink petticoat was pulled up his belly button, quickly followed with a pink skirt which they looped a soft pink belt through that had a big bow with a heart in the middle sitting on his left hip. The belt was also locked in place to ensure he couldn’t take off his skirt. The skirt and petticoat barely covered his panties if he was standing straight up and would surely flash them with every step he took.

For his top they pulled a soft pink long sleeved crop top reaching just under his chest as a bottom layer before adding a pink short sleeved crop top with two black Japanese letters on the chest. “They say girl power. Suiting don’t you think?” The redhead asked with a smirk.

To finish his look the girls added a pink choker collar that had heart sitting in the centre of his neck. The collar was locked in place as well. Now all that remained was the last touches to his hair and of course some make-up. 

His hair they tied off into two big fluffy pigtails high on top of his head. They used simple soft pink elastic bands in order not to take away from the centre piece. The big pink bow they fastened in the middle of his head.

A pair of long hot pink acrylic nails was glued on his fingertips before the girls started on his makeup. Long fake lashes were added to his eyes. They looked weird in his field of vision and felt very heavy. The girls then proceeded to pluck his brows into tiny high arches before blending an array of softer growing pink eyeshadow on his eyelids. A layer of hot pink wet looking lip-gloss was added on his lips to finish the look.

“I think you won’t need any blush, but I do have something else.” The blond said making all the girls laugh. Her something else was a soft pink star which they glued on his right cheek bone and one big and one small heart also in soft pink which were glued on his left cheekbone.

“There, all finished.” The blond smirked as she removed the ball gag out of Derrick’s mouth. He remained silent. Too shocked to say a word.

The girls helped him up to his feet where he stood wobbly on the tall slightly too small heels. “Everything is locked into place, the makeup and glue used need a special solvent to be removed, without it they should wear off in about a month. The only thing you can realistically take off are the tops, the panties and your hair pieces, but I would strongly advise you not to do that.” The blond spoke as they escorted him to the door.

“How long you spend like this is entirely up to you. We have a little box that holds everything you need to unlock every piece as well as remove the glue and make-up. This box will be hidden in a secure location, but don’t worry we have made up a sheet of clues to guide you there.” The blond said shoving a piece of paper into his hands. 

With that they shoved him out of the door waving goodbye before locking it behind him. Mortified Derrick stood there completely dressed up into one of the girl dorm’s hall ways where people could pass him by at any moment. He wanted to do nothing but hide but given his outfit that would be impossible. Looking for that box was the only thing he could really do, but as he looked at the clue on his paper, he nearly fainted. It would take him right across to the other side of the city. 

What he didn’t know however was that it only was a first of clues. Every girl that had been in that fateful sociology class had received a clue. They had been arranged as to maximize his walking distance, taking him back and forth across the city to all the dormitories and apartments. Before finally leading him to that fate full box.

He was still a long way off though as he started taking his first frightened steps through the dorm’s hall way. His steps were wobbly on the high heels which clicked loudly with every step. The plug in his butt send out a strong tick against his prostate with every step. The weird sensation would slowly grow into pleasure over time.

Just like that he started the long walk towards what Unbeknownst to him would be his second clue.

To be continued…?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, so this is a short story I wanted to do inspired by one of the artworks, Outfit Design 133 of the fantastic HinaYui. If you don’t follow her already make sure to do so now, I can vouch that it is worth it. I have been a long-time fan of her art. https://www.deviantart.com/hinayui/art/Outfit-Design-133-804273551
> 
> If you want more updates of my work please considre following my twitter: https://twitter.com/FibaroSmut


End file.
